


I won't leave you!

by QueenyClairey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Day 4, Human shield, M/M, Whumptober, alec at risk, fiances, hostage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: A very short drabble with no conclusion.Day 4: Whumptober, Human Shield





	I won't leave you!

The police line is crisscrossed in yellow tape and there’s a whole row of uniforms behind it redirecting people. The crowd is enormous and Magnus has to use his elbows to get through.

As he reaches the front, he yells out for Luke. “Luke? Luke! What’s happening? Where’s Alec? Luke?”

His friend strides over to him, long legs eating up the distance, and then he’s engulfing Magnus in his strong arms, holding him close. 

For Magnus this is all the confirmation that he needs that Alec is in the building. That he is somehow involved in whatever is playing out behind Luke. 

“Magnus,” Luke begins as he pulls back, one hand still resting on Magnus’ forearm. “Yes, he’s in there. No we’re not certain of the situation exactly except the guy’s got hostages and he’s fired at least four shots. Alec checked in thirty minutes ago, but there were shots and he was cut off.”

Magnus starts to sob, his face crumpling as he thinks of his fiance, all of his thoughts going to the worst place they can. 

And his fears are realised as Luke’s radio crackles and Alec’s voice makes a shaky announcement.

“Luke? Luke are you there? The terrorists want me to give you a message. They said, pay the money or they’ll start shooting. They say they’re starting with the cop scum.”

Magnus cannot help his yelling, “Alec, Alexander? Can you hear me? Love? Please…”

Luke shakes his head sadly, squeezing Magnus’ bicep once more as his radio continues to crackle. “It’s not two way right now, Magnus, he can’t hear you. I have to go and prep the team. Try to stay calm, we’ll do everything we can.”

But even as Luke speaks, the door to the building opens and Alec steps out, body wrapped in packages and wires. Behind him are two men in all black, balaclavas over their faces. 

They have automatic weapons in their hands and as they exit the building, Magnus’ whole body shivers. They have Alec in front of them like a human shield. 

He knows he shouldn’t move, shouldn’t draw attention to himself, but Alec’s drawn, white face is heartbreaking and he can’t stop the guttural sobs that wrack his whole body.

He knows Alec hears it. Knows Alec sees him. But there is nothing he can do when he’s wearing a bomb and there are guns at his back. 

Magnus has wrapped his arms around himself, trying to control the shaking as he watches his fiance fight to maintain his composure. 

Luke approaches the group, speaking calmly, body language open and non-threatening. Whatever he says is carried away on the wind, but Magnus sees one of the terrorist’s guns drop into the small of Alec’s back. Sees Alec flinch. 

Magnus’ heart clenches and he cannot move his gaze from Alec. Nor can he stop the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

Alec takes a step forward, the men moving with him. Around Magnus the crowd begin to dissipate, police pushing them back as much as they can without causing them to agitate the men with the guns.

But Magnus doesn’t move a step. He can’t. Eyes locked on Alec’s as he watches his man mouth ‘I love you’.

Suddenly there is a burst of gunfire and the crowd collectively scream, all ducking on to the floor. All except Magnus, who continues to stand, staring at his fiance, unable to protect himself when Alec is so vulnerable. 

Alec’s eyes are pleading with him. He can see the message clearly. ‘Save yourself.’ But he cannot leave. Not when Alec is not safe. 

Luke and the other cops have taken cover, guns still trained on the men in black. But it seems like there is little they can do. There’s no obvious way to take out the men without risk to Alec’s life.

Around him, Magnus is aware of people scurrying along the ground, trying to get away from the danger, but he stands firm. If something worse is going to happen, he has to be here. He won’t leave Alec to face this alone. 

Suddenly Luke is speaking, voice projected by the megaphone against his mouth. “Release the hostage and we can discuss your demands.”

One of the men behind Alec laughs throatily and then sprays bullets into the air, hot shells popping out of his gun and sparkling as they fly around him. When Alec flinches, he knows he was hit by one and imagines he feels the burn searing his skin too.

Luke takes another step back. The terrorists shove Alec a few steps forward, towards where Magnus is standing. Yet, he still cannot move. Whatever happens now, he won’t abandon Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch! I couldn't end this... if anyone has ideas tell me.
> 
> Whumptober is mean!


End file.
